The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Current trends in battery science continue to produce developments of new materials for energy storage technologies that provide safe, economic, and energy efficient storage solutions. Although recent developments on cyanide-bridged coordination polymer electrodes for aqueous-based electrolyte batteries suggest a possibility of promising results, many challenging issues need to be addressed. Relatively rapid fade rates of the electrode, thermal decomposition of active material as well as difficulties to process and handle the material in the presence of oxygen are some major technical and safety concerns with these materials.
For example, in some situations, thermal stability is important, particularly for a compound that is used in a situation where components manufactured with this material may be exposed to elevated temperatures, for example at temperatures from 100-120 C and above. It is common for cyanide-containing electrode materials to begin to release hydrogen cyanide at temperatures in this range.
What is needed is a composition having an excellent energy efficiency, an improved fade rate as well as a very good thermal stability.